


you're not my boyfriend

by literallyjer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Games, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Hook, Post-Descendants 3, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyjer/pseuds/literallyjer
Summary: when harry hook got to auradon he thought things would be easy, and when they aren't he turned to carlos de vil for help. but he didn't expect for that to turn into a crazy whirlwind of being jealous of any and every boy that even looked at carlos.or in which harry hook is a jealous possessive pirate that wants the freckled faced pup.inspired by 'boyfriend' by ariana grande and social house.





	you're not my boyfriend

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone—truthfully it was more shocking that it took as long as it did in the first place. Months of longing and missed stares and stolen glances (which were truly not that stolen and not that secretive either) and yet it still took six months for the situation to finally come to a head.

See, when Mal made the decision to bring down the barrier once and for all, Auradon and the Isle of the Lost were finally able to live in peace. Sure there were incidents, but that could be expected after years of villains being locked away without their magic and powers, and also without any basic human necessities. But somehow it was working. Ben and Mal planned their wedding, Evie continued to thrive as Auradon’s premiere fashion icon and designer—with Doug by her side every step of the way, Jay and Gil were able to come to the realization that their connection was no bromance, but an actual romance and had been dating for the last three months; Audrey was happy with Chad, and somehow Uma had managed to declare herself Lady of the Isle, working directly with the King and future Queen to ensure peace amongst both lands. And it was working.

But then there was Harry Hook.

See Harry had been doing his best to settle into the new world as best as possible. At first he tried living the pirate life the way he always had. But he quickly realized there was no room for thieving and scheming in a world that was intended to be peaceful. So he tried living the Auradon life. He was polite (somewhat) and he tried to figure out what to do with himself that wouldn’t get him thrown into the newly formed prison system for those that couldn’t get out of their evil ways. And he thought he was doing a good job until he realized he still spoke to no one outside of Uma and Gil, with the occasional hello from one of the Core 4. He wasn’t really making any progress. So he did something he never thought he would.

“I’m sorry what now?” Carlos De Vil asked in confusion.

Harry Hook scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I said, can ye have lunch with me tomorrow so people think I’m not evil anymore?”

The white haired boy looked up in confusion once again and blinked a few times. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that at all. But uh, Harry you know you don’t have to prove anything to anyone right?”

The pirate rolled his eyes and began to turn around. “Whatever, never mind.”

The hand gripping his bicep halted him. The boy next to him stepped in his path and blocked him from walking away. “Stop Hook, I wasn’t being mean.” He explained calmly. “I’m just saying, you helped save this place, you are in no way obligated to prove that you’re good. To anybody.”

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the words, the grip on his arm that had yet to falter, or the small smile the younger boy gave him, but whatever it was helped to calm him. He nodded slightly and looked to the side of the boy, the eye contact the two were sharing being a little strong for him.

“But if it will make you feel better, I will have lunch with you.” Carlos said.

“Wicked!” The pirate said with a smirk. He made eye contact with the boy again, the charm he naturally exuded coming into play. “Thank ye pup!”

“Yeah yeah,” The smaller boy said finally removing his hand from the pirate’s arm. “Luckily for you ever since Jane and I broke up I have been looking for a reason to sit with new people too.”

“Awe, lil’ pup is heartbroken?” Harry teased as he grazed his hook across the boy’s freckled cheek mockingly.

Carlos swatted at the metal hook rolling his eyes. “Quit it Hook or you can eat by yourself.”

The taller boy chuckled and through his arm around Carlos. “Thank ye pup, I will see you at noon.” He quickly pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek before he walked away whistling some tune. Carlos just smiled to himself and turned and heading back where he had been going.

The next day the two boys sat at a table by themselves, making small talk and throwing meaningless jabs at one another back and forth. It wasn’t hard to notice that they were gaining some attention for their sudden public friendship but they didn’t let it bother them. They just enjoyed their lunch and when it was time for Carlos to head off to meet with Doug, Harry walked him out of the cafe and bid him goodbye. No one knew that that one lunch would end up being the first of many. Carlos found himself in the company of Harry Hook a lot following that lunch. And he didn’t mind.

Having graduated from Auradon Prep with the rest of his friends, Carlos was enjoying the free time before he continued his education at Auradon University. Mal and Ben were done with school, instead opting to focus on their upcoming nuptials as well as ruling a nation. Jay and Gil had been on a (romantic) journey around the world for the last two months and would be returning soon both to pursue a professional Tourney career. Evie was running her company with Doug. Jane, Audrey, and Chad were all also planning on attending AU but post-breakup Jane and Carlos’ friendship had been strained which made it hard to hangout with the others. So he enjoyed his time with Hook, because while it wasn’t the first choice in new friend, he was definitely making it easy.

“So have you decided what you’re going to do now that you’re a free man?” Carlos asked one day as the two were walking through the woods with Dude.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Uma offered me a place in the guard back in the Isle. I’d get to swing a sword all thee time.”

Carlos chuckled. “Yeah as if you need to be in the guard to swing a sword if you wanted to.”

“Good point pup.” The kept walking in silence until the pirate spoke. “I was thinkin’ of goin’ to that fancy school of yours.”

Carlos’ head snapped to look at the older boy. “Really?”

“Watch it,” Harry warned with a point of his hook. “I might not be thee smartest but I ain’t dumb.”

Carlos lowered the hook with his hand, completely unfazed by the sharp point. “I know you aren’t Harry. I just didn’t think you’d ever want to put your smarts on display in a classroom.”

Another shrug came from the pirate. “I mean, if ye lot can do it it’ll be a breeze for me eh?”

Carlos smiled and shook his head. “Sure Harry,” He said. “I will talk to Fairy Godmother and get you all the stuff you need to get enrolled.”

Harry nodded and continued walking. He found himself smiling as he walked but couldn’t figure out why he was so happy about the freckled face boy he’d picked on for so much of his life getting him papers for enrollment.

“Hey what time is it?” Carlos asked.

Harry pulled out the pocket watch attached to his red trousers and read the time. “Almost two o’clock.”

“Damn!” Carlos exclaimed. “Dude come here! Sorry Harry I have to run, I’m gonna be late.”“Late for what?” He asked confused.

“I’m, uh,” The boy started. “I’m going on a blind date.”

“A what?” The pirate asked in confusion.

Carlos scratched at the back of his neck. “A blind date. Its like you go on a date with someone that you don’t know in hopes that you end up liking each other.”

Harry’s laugh was hearty and loud. He through his head back as he laughed before regaining his composure. “Ye? On a blind date? Well I’ll be damned! Poor girl.”

Carlos crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just saying pup, I hope whoever set you up with this girl let her know a few details about ye before ye show up and she’s disappointed.” Harry cackled.

He thought it was funny—at least he did until he saw the hurt look that washed over his companions face. He stopped laughing once he realized his joke hadn’t been all that funny.

“Eh, pup?”

Carlos looked down and shook his head. “You know, sometimes you don’t have to be such a dick Harry.” The boy picked up his small brown dog and turned and began to walk away. “Oh and just so you know, it’s with a guy. So hopefully he isn’t too disappointed when I show up.”

Harry felt like a jerk the rest of the day. He truly hadn’t meant to hurt his new friend’s feelings, he thought it was a light joke but clearly he had misread the situation. He was used to teasing Uma and Gil that way but he was still figuring out Carlos De Vil. Not only did he figure out that he couldn’t tease the boy that way, he also learned that he was…gay?

It was shocking to hear that the boy was going on a blind date but the fact that the date was with another guy made it even more surprising. It also didn’t sit well with Harry. What guy was currently pursuing Carlos? He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and thinking about what the two could possibly be doing.. Would this mystery guy kiss Carlos? The thought made Harry’s blood boil. He didn’t even realize it until he saw that he had stabbed his hook into the wooden table in the kitchen. Luckily no one was home and he was able to brush it off, but the feeling didn’t disappear.

Harry didn’t see Carlos again for three days. He figured he deserved to eat lunch by himself and not have a friend after the comment he’d made. But on the third day he was feeling ignored and if there was one thing Harry Hook didn’t deal with well, it was being ignored.

So on that third day he walked up to the door of Evie’s castle, knowing Carlos lived there, and banged on the door until it was pulled open by the boy he’d been looking for.  
“Harry?” Carlos said in shock. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

“Look,” He started with a strong tone. “I’m sorry I was mean to ye, but ye don’t get to ignore me for three days pup! Be mad at me, that’s fine, but ye still show up to lunch ye hear me?”

Carlos smirked as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. “Oh is that right?” He asked. “I didn’t realize there were so many rules with us?”

Harry grunted and slammed his hand against the frame right next to the other boy’s head, but Carlos didn’t flinch at all. “Don’t be a smart ass.”

“Well then you don’t be an ass!” Carlos countered.

Hook scowled at the boy with an intense stare. It might have been the fact that they had grown closer over the last few months but Carlos was holding that stare back, and wasn’t backing down.

“Fine.” The pirate finally said, but the look on his face didn’t change.

“Fine.” Carlos said back with a smirk.

“You lil’ runt.” Harry said and wrapped his hook arm around his shoulders pulling him into his side. “Don’t stand me up again ye hear! I get crazy.”

Carlos giggled and nodded. “Aye-Ay captain! You’re a jealous pirate, got it.”

“How was the lil date anyways?” Harry asked as the two walked into the house, even though he would rather not hear anything about it.

The white haired boy led them into the kitchen where he pointed to a stool the pirate could sit on. Harry took a seat as he watched the other boy wander around the kitchen grabbing different things to make what the pirate presumed to be a sandwich.

“It was very lackluster.” Carlos finally said. “He was nice, and good looking but I think he was just a little too goody-goody for me.” Carlos shrugged and continued what he was doing.

A smile took over the pirate’s face whether he knew it or not. “Well, then maybe ye should find a bad boy. If they even exist anymore.”

Carlos chuckled before placing a plate in front of him. It had a sandwich on it with a serving of chips. “We’ll see. Might just enjoy being single for now.”

The two smiled at each other before Carlos instructed the other boy to eat.

The weeks following the fight and make up were back to normal for the two former villains. But their friendship had seemingly taken a new level. Harry found himself more…affectionate towards the younger boy. Carlos could always be seen tucked under the pirate’s arm as they walked around town. Their friendship had also jumped from being a strictly ongoing lunch mate to hanging out whenever they found time. Harry came over to the castle a few times a week and laid around the couch as Carlos worked on small projects or played with Dude. He didn’t really need an invitation and they didn’t need to be doing anything special anymore either. They just enjoyed each other’s company. It was comfortable and there wasn’t really any explanation of it.

But it got weird. And fast.

It started with Jay and Gil got back from their trip. Carlos had been very excited to see his best friend and instantly launched himself into Jay’s arms. The boy with the long hair returned the excitement and lifted his friend off the ground spinning him around. Harry had been at the house and witnessed the whole thing. He found the encounter interesting, especially since his way of greeting his own best friend was a simple half hug and that was that.

Watching Carlos continue to cling to Jay was—annoying. He watched as the younger boy placed a hand on Jay’s arm so casually. And as the four boys sat down to catch up Carlo sat right next to the ex-thief and would touch him effortlessly. He played with Jay’s hair, and touched the new tattoos Jay had gotten during his trip and the whole time Harry wanted to launch his hook at Jay’s head.

Gil didn’t seem to notice, that or he just didn’t care that his boyfriend was being felt up by the other boy. But Harry noticed, and it pissed him off.

“I’m gonna go.” Harry announced and stood to leave.

Carlos turned and looked at him for what felt like the first time in the whole three hours they’d been back. “Oh okay? You don’t want to stay for dinner?”

“Nah,” Harry forced out. “I’ll eat alone. Later.” He said and then left. Part of him wanted for his pup—for Carlos to follow him out. He stood outside the door for five whole seconds waiting but when the door didn’t open behind him he left.

He got back to his home and grunted in frustration. _Stupid Jay_.

The next day Harry realized he may have been over reacting just a bit and he called Carlos asking to hang out. The other boy told him at the entire group was planning to head over to King Ben’s for an end of summer BBQ. He insisted Harry come.

So here he was, surrounded by all the people he’d saved Auradon with. He was having a good time, even though he hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time with Carlos really. He was having a conversation with Uma and Mal when he looked over and noticed Chad Charming with his hand on the small of Carlos’ back.

The pair were standing against the railing talking and there was Chad’s hand so close to the other boy’s butt.

“What the hell is that pretty boy doing?” He grunted as his grip on his hook got stronger.

Mal and Uma both looked in the same direction as the pirate and then looked to one another with an all knowing smile.

“It looks like he’s talking to De Vil.” Uma said matter of factly.

“Why is he touchin’ ‘im like that?” Harry said without thinking.

Mal smirked and crossed her arms. “Why do you care?”

Harry snapped to look at the girl. He noticed then that both Mal and Uma were smirking at him. He shook his head in frustration and walked away. Harry didn’t know why he cared. But he also didn’t know why people felt the need to constantly touch what was his! Or his friend as least. Carlos shouldn’t be being touched.

“Harry?” A voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned around to a confused looking Carlos. “Pup.”

“Are you okay?”

_“Ye keep letting all these boys touch ye and it makes me want to rip them limb from limb and feed ‘em to thee sharks!”_ He said in his head. Instead he just nodded.

Carlos looked him up and down and just nodded as well. “Okay well do you want to come get some food with me? Mrs. Pot made your favorite: fish sticks.” He smiled.

When the boy looked at him like this, he couldn’t even be mad about any of the stuff that had been plaguing his mind. All he could do was smile back and toss his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“How did ye know it was me favorite?” He asked as he began leading them back to the rest of the group.

“I know you very well Harry Hook.” Carlos replied. And maybe Harry was just imagining it, but he swore he felt the other boy lean in closer to him as they walked back.

Carlos would be naive if he didn’t know that something was going on with Harry. Ever since that day in the woods Harry had these random freak outs about things. He first noticed it the day Jay and Gil got back. Everything had been fine, the boys were all just getting caught up and then randomly Harry jumped up and left. Jay asked him if something was wrong and Carlos really didn’t have an answer.

Then at the end of summer BBQ Harry walked off by himself and Carlos had to find him and bring him back to the crowd. He never found out why the pirate had walked off but he did notice that the rest of that day he didn’t leave Carlos’ side and he also wouldn’t stop giving Chad dirty looks and making snide comments to the prince.

The real indication that something was up with Harry snapped at Ben, as in King of Auradon, Ben one night. Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay and Gil were all going on a group date and had been talking about it at Evie’s house one day. Harry had come over to spend time with Carlos and when Ben came into the living room and sat with the boys everything seemed normal.

Carlos asked Ben what the plan was for their group date, which the King responded to by explaining that they were all going to a dinner at a place called Bad Apple, which was owned by Snow White. They were all then going on a boat ride to watch the sunset. Carlos expressed how fun that sounded and Ben then suggested that Carlos join them.

“No I don’t want to be the odd mad out.” Carlos replied.

Ben nodded. “Well why don’t you find a date! What about that guy you went out with a few weeks ago? Maybe the second date will be better than the first?” He suggested.

The slam of Harry’s hook in the table echoed through the room. His eyes were burning a hole into Ben’s skull. “Why don’t ye not make stupid suggestions?” Harry said.

“Harry!” Carlos exclaimed in shock.

“Excuse me?” Ben scoffed.

Harry stood up from the couch. “Oh King Ben has all thee answers eh? Poor lil Carlos should go on a date with a loser _again_ just so he can see a stupid sunset? Idiots! You Auradon preppies are still dumber than a sac of seaweed huh?”

“Harry what’s wrong with you?” Carlos asked harshly.

The pirate looked at the boy and the look in his eye was something Carlos had never seen before. There was anger and hurt and something else but Carlos wasn’t able to pinpoint it.

“Ye know what?” Harry said grabbing his hook. “Ye should date that loser. Ye prolly can’t do betta eh pup?” With that he stormed out of the room and it wasn’t long before the sound of the front door slamming rang through the house.

Carlos turned to Ben only to find the King chuckling. “What’s funny?”

Ben smiled. “That guy is so jealous its not even funny.”

“Jealous?” Carlos asked.

“Come on Carlos, you couldn’t have not noticed that anytime a guy is around you Harry wants to rip his head off?” Ben explained. “He’s clearly in love with you or something!”

Carlos hadn’t actually noticed—not _that_ anyways! Sure he realized Harry was a little possessive and didn’t like it when Carlos wasn’t paying attention to him or when he had to leave to go hang out with other people or how he had really lost it when it Carlos went on his first blind date. But Carlos wasn’t used to having Harry as a friend so he had assumed it was a normal behavior! Plus, Carlos was used to being looked over like a hawk. His mother wanted his constant and undivided attention, when he got to Auradon he concentrated heavily on his friendships, and he was usually the smallest person in a group so it made sense the people constantly looked over him. He didn’t think of it as anything different, until now.

He tried to look for more hints that Harry was in love with him. The next day he purposely made sure to trip and like he’d hoped Harry caught him before he could hurt himself.

“Careful pup, don’t go trippin and fallin’ in love or anythin’” He’d jokingly said. He also insisted on having his arm around Carlos’ back the rest of their walk.

And it became more apparent how jealous he got whenever Carlos was around another guy. Carlos knew it wouldn’t be a big deal to anyone else if he sat on Jay’s lap one night when the group all got together at Evie’s for a movie night. Gil didn’t bat as eye when the smaller boy settled on his boyfriend’s lap. But the ferocity that took over the other pirate in the room could be felt from a mile away. Carlos knew it was making Harry mad, so he made an excuse to get up to grab something, and when he returned Harry had somehow managed to free up the space next to himself, and he motioned with his head for Carlos to come and sit by him, which the younger boy did. He settled in next to him and Harry’s grip tightened. Carlos couldn’t deny that he actually liked nuzzling into the pirates side.

So Ben’s theory was probably right, and while Carlos hated that Harry needed to be the jealous type he also didn’t mind it either. He came to find out that anytime he was surrounded by guys, whether they be good friends or random bystanders, if Harry Hook took notice he instantly became pissed. And in turn, when he got Carlos to himself he became more affectionate and wouldn’t let the boy out of his grasp. It was clearly an immature thing of Carlos to do, but he liked the attention he’d receive after one of Harry’s tantrums. So he continued to tease the boy, over and over until he got the attention he wanted. He knew he should just bring it up and cut the games, then he could potentially date Harry, but he also wanted to enjoy the newfound cat and mouse game.

That is until the day of Ben and Mal’s rehearsal dinner.

The wedding had finally come and the boys had been doing this weird dance for such a long time. Carlos still couldn’t find it in himself to just bring it up to Harry and make things right. So he was very surprised when he asked if Harry wanted to go to the rehearsal dinner together and the pirate responded,

“Actually I have a date pup.”

Carlos was stunned. He didn’t know how long he stared at the boy in front of him before he snapped out of it and was able to respond. “Oh! Uh, I didn’t realize you were dating.”

“Eh,” Harry said as he continued to polish his hook. The boys were sitting in Harry’s room hanging out. “Some lil lassie asked me to accomp’ny her and who am I to turn down a pretty lady?”

“Uh yeah, makes sense.” Carlos said softly. He felt like he’d been sucker punched in the face. How could he have been so stupid to listen to Ben’s dumb theory about Harry being in love with him? Good thing he hadn’t actually opened up his mouth about his feelings to the other boy, or else he would have felt stupid. But somehow he still felt stupid now too. He hated the thought of Harry being on a date with someone—especially someone that wasn’t him.

Carlos nodded and then stood up from the pirate’s bed. “I should go. I need to get ready.”

Harry’s forehead scrunched as he looked up from his hook to the boy. “I thought ye was wearing that?” He pointed at the black, white, and red suit the boy was wearing.

The boy in question looked down at the outfit he’d planned on wearing to the dinner and mentally slapped himself. He was already ready for the dinner, but he just needed to get away from Harry. “Yeah, but I uh, I forgot I wanted to wear a different outfit instead. So I uh, I’m gonna go…change. I’m gonna go and change! I’ll see you tonight.” He made his way out of the room and booked it away from Harry’s place before he could be stopped.

So that’s how they ended up here: Carlos sitting at the table, squeezed in the middle of Evie and Jay (both of their partners next to them) as he watched Harry Hook whisper into the Queen of Hearts daughter, Queenie’s ear the whole night. Carlos tried not to look at the pair but he couldn’t help it. Every time he tried to focus on _anything_ else he would get the high pitch giggle from Queenie in his ear which would cause him to look over again. It was pissing him off…bad!

“You okay Los?” Jay asked softly.

Carlos turned his focus back to his plate and nodded. “Yup, just fine.”

“Did you and Harry break up or something?” Evie asked from his other side.

His head snapped up and looked back and forth between Jay and Evie. “What? No! I mean no because he’s not my boyfriend! We aren’t dating—no why would you think that?”

His two best friends looked at each other across him and then sighed. Evie groaned and rolled her eyes and she cut into her chicken breast. “The two of you are so easily jealous of each other. I thought you’d finally figured it out but clearly you two are still just absolutely clueless.”

“I mean come on Carlos, the guy almost strangled me the last time I hugged you. He snapped at Ben I heard, and I don’t even want to know what he did to Chad, poor guy is terrified to come next to you.” Jay explained.

“You guys are clearly in love with each other so what’s the hold up?”

Carlos looked over to the pirate and he couldn’t help the flutter that took over his heart. Harry looked so handsome in his rugged leather jacket, which he had cut the sleeves off of. His blue eyes sparkled under the chandelier over the large table and when he looked over to Carlos in that moment, he knew he was not only jealous of Queenie, but he was in love with Harry Hook.

Carlos stood up immediately, the sound of his chair being pushed back caused all eyes in the room to go to him. He looked around and tried to not blush at the sudden attention on him.

“Uh, Harry can I talk to you really quick?”

The pirate looked at him very confused, but nodded before excusing himself. The two walked out of the room and out onto the terrance of the restaurant the rehearsal dinner was being held at.

“What’s up pup?” Harry asked worriedly.

Carlos turned and faced the boy and rushed out, “You aren’t my boyfriend!”

The confusion on Harry’s face intensified greatly. “Yeah…I know this.”

“And I’m not your boyfriend! I mean clearly neither of us has ever said anything about being boyfriends. Like we’re just friends—really good friends. And I like being your friend and you’re great and I like you but now I think I like you like you and you sitting there flirting with Queenie makes me want to throw my steak knife at her head because I don’t like that you had your arm around her chair cause you do that to me and it should only be to me!”

Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. Carlos was rambling and he couldn’t help it. He sighed and took a deep breath.

“I don’t want you to talk to anyone that isn’t me.” Carlos said with exhaustion. He looked at the taller boy in front of him with wide eyes. And the longer the other boy went without saying anything, the more he wished a sinkhole would open up right under him and swallow him whole.

“Finally!” Harry said after a moment.

Carlos gasped. “What?”

“I’ve been waitin’ for ye to make me ye boyfriend pup. But instead ye go ‘round flirtin’ with all the boys to get my ettention. Figured I’d play ye game and get ye jealous.” He smirked.

Carlos’ mouth slowly dropped as he realized he’d been played. “You little shit!” He exclaimed and threw himself at the pirate. Harry grabbed his arms laughing and restrained him from attacking.

“C’mon it was clever ye have to admit!” Harry argued.

Carlos calmed down and allowed Harry to embrace him. He looked up at the pirate and smiled. “So you want to be my boyfriend then?”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see how my date ends.”

Carlos smacked the pirate’s arm and Harry just laughed. “Easy pup, don’t be so jealous. I ain’t ye boyfriend remember?”

“Shut up.” Carlos said lightly before pulling the boy’s head forward and pressing his lips to his.

Inside the entire table was turned and watching the events unfolding.

Uma chuckled and reached for another roll. “Told you those idiots would get it together by the wedding. Someone owes me money.”

The table groaned but began to reach into their pockets to pay up on the bet.


End file.
